A Fun Time With The Girls
While the girls are looking for Gru, they found Reia, playing a guitar for a change of pace, and Kiva with X-23, who is helping her setting it up. X-23: Okay, you should play it now. Reia: Okay.. Let's see.. - Reia changed the tune on the strings when the three walked towards them. Kiva: Gosh.. Edith: It's awesome, being friends with real peace-keepers. Margo: I know, it's great. Say, how come Reia's not saying anything since we came in? Kiva: Well, she might have something in mind. Hey, Reia? Reia: Oh! Sorry.. I was...thinking about someone. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah, my brother. I still miss him..everyday. Kiva: Since you came back from Planet Pandora? Reia: Yeah. There's..something I need to tell you, something that I haven't told anyone about. Kiva: What is it? Reia: When I was young, I have nightmares that haunts me sometimes. So, my brother sings a song to make me feel better. It wasn't the lullaby my mom picked for me, but it remind me that someone is out there, waiting for me. It takes courage to do it. Kiva: Gosh... I didn't know that. Reia: Yeah. - Reia tested a guitar, but one of the strings sounds off. So, she wired down the string as Kiva learned a new thing about Reia herself. Agnes: Which song are you playing? Reia: I advise not to listen. It's too emotional. Kiva: Well, go have fun with Ratchet. He's probably in the backyard by now. - Margo, Edith and Agnes went outside to see Ratchet and the others for a while. It was only Kiva alone who gets to hear her brother's song. Reia played a few tunes right and started singing. During the song, Reia remembered her brother's teachings, lessons, compassion and love for her little sister. At that moment, Kiva somehow knew how difficult it was for Reia before she finds a new home with Ratchet. Kiva: Gosh... I didn't know...you had your journey really rough. Reia: It is. Since I came to the Republic, I find myself much more at ease. I know my mom survived too. One of these days, I'm going to find her. Kiva: I know. Reia: You..knew? Kiva: That's..not what I mean. I know how hard it was, seperated from someone you know and love. Reia: I appreciate your concern. - Kiva smiled as Margo and the others returned inside. Reia: Hey. Agnes: Hi. Edith: What are you two talking about? Kiva: Oh, personal stuff. Edith: Oh.. Okay. Margo: Say, where are you guys going to go after this? Reia: That we have no idea. Kiva: Yeah. Margo: Oh... Kiva: Anyway, how's Ratchet? Edith: He's fine. Working on a airplane or something. Margo: I have to say, it looks weird. Kiva: That's because it's a spaceship, not an airplane. Besides, it doesn't look weird to me. Margo: Oh! Okay, I get it. Reia: Does Gru spent time with you guys? Agnes: No.. Reia: I see. Kiva: Hey, why not we hang out at the mall? Margo: About that, we have a dance recital tomorrow. Reia: On what? Kiva: It is on Swan Lake, right? Margo: Yeah. Maybe after the recital, is that okay? Reia: What do you think, Kiva? Kiva: Okay, sounds good. - The next day, Gru had his cookie robots prepared for infiltrating Vector's Fortress, but determined to be at the dance ricital, Gru takes them there. Suddenly, Agnes dances her way to the group with a few tickets and gave them to Kiva and Ratchet. Ratchet: What's this? Agnes: Tickets, for the dance. Reia: Wow.. Kiva: Thanks, Agnes. - After some time, Kiva decided to ride with Ratchet and Clank on his spaceship, when an amusement park is up ahead. Ratchet: Looks like this union is coming along smoothly, despite its problems. Reia: I know, Captain. Kiva: Hey, guys? Ratchet: What's up, pal? Kiva: There's an amusement park dead ahead. Ratchet: Huh.. You're right. It's been a while since we get a chance to have fun. Reia: I thought we agreed to hang out at the mall today. Ratchet: Sometimes, we have to face the facts. The park is closer to us right now. Reia: I guess so. Kiva, what do you think? Kiva: Well, I think we should go there. Maybe, I can get to know X-23 better since she is with us now. - Ratchet nodded and the gang headed for the amusement park for some fun they deserve. X-23 looks curiously at the cotton candy. Kiva: You know, X-23.. X-23: Laura. Kiva: Oh.. Sorry, Laura. Anyway, you have tried cotton candy before, have you? X-23: No. Why would anyone eat cotton if it's already colored? Kiva: Well, because cotton candy is made from sugar. X-23: Oh, I understand. Should I try it? Kiva: Yeah. Excuse me? Two cotton candy, please? - Kiva and X-23 are handed some cotton candy and X-23 decided to try it. Kiva: So, what do you think? X-23: Huh... I didn't think this is possible. Kiva: Well, it is. X-23: It's alright, honestly. What about you? Kiva: It's good. - Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard and Agnes has gotten a massive stuffed unicorn, for a replacement of the one that is destroyed a day ago. X-23: What was that? Kiva: It's a stuff unicorn plushy. X-23: For Agnes? Huh.. At least, she doesn't have to worry about her stuffed animal anymore. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Seems like you two are getting along very well. Kiva: Pretty much. Ratchet: Good to hear. Raine: Well then, we should head back to Gru's house. Reia: (Wait a minute.. Something's feels wrong..) Kiva: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: We need to get back right away. Something just came up. Kiva: Alright. - The gang head back to Gru's house as he is persuaded to read a bedtime story to the girls. By the end, however, Gru realized his lesson. Category:Scenes